My Partner
by PegasusRaider
Summary: With one secret out already, Blake couldn't afford another to slip, especially this one as it could destroy her whole relationship with Yang. What Blake doesn't know, is that Yang has a little secret of her own, though she's wanting to let the 'cat outta the bag' as soon as.
1. Chapter 1

Sooooooo having a little writer's block with Tomb Raider atm ^^" Therefore, since I'm way obsessed with RWBY and without intending to, I began shipping Bumbleby, here's what you get! Probably going to run for like 5 chapters or something not sure yet...

Anywho, Enjoy~!

* * *

Nothing beats the pure blissful silence of the library. Everyone here has the same purpose here as I do; escape the loudness of the world and get lost in a book. This wasn't antisocial behaviour, it was just personal time, and my personal time was something I enjoyed very much. To be honest, I really did want to continue reading _Ninjas of Love_, but it isn't safe to read that book at a library. The amount of looks I would get, even if it was just from the few people who come here, would make me very uncomfortable. It wouldn't hurt to get a new book anyway, especially since the majority of mine are saving me from being crushed at night by Yang's bed.

"Waddup, kitty cat?"

And, speak of the devil, Yang was suddenly right up to my face, catching me of guard and causing me to jump back, hitting against the book shelf. A couple of shushes were directed at us. I apologise, embarrassed.

"Yang, don't do that."

"Why not? It's fun!"

"It's annoying and rude, especially in a library. This isn't a bar you know."

Yang gasps dramatically, placing her hand on her chest, acting hurt.

"Do you just take me as some blonde party girl?"

I roll my eyes, unable to stop a smirk. She laughs, earning us more shushes.

"So Blake, what're you up to?"

"You are aware why people go to a library, aren't you?"

Yang grabbed one of the books from the shelf, looking at it quizzically. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It has something to do with this, right?"

"Well done Yang, I'm proud of you."

She giggles and places the book back. It was odd, but I really did enjoy Yang's company, which is surprising since there's a huge difference between the two of us. A loud, cheerful party girl and a quiet book reading faunus as friends? Wow. What was even stranger was that I have a crush on this crazy loudmouth. Yeah, a crush, which is weird considering the first time we met, she called me a 'lost cause'. That comment really did bug me, so when I saw her in the forest beating the hell out of the ursas, for some reason I wanted to prove to her I wasn't. I wanted to prove how good of a fighter I was and make her regret calling me that. It seemed to work, since we became partners and did pretty well on our mission. Yang herself was an amazing fighter, and an amazing team mate. Not to mention she looked amazing too…

"Blake? Hello?"

I shake my head, getting out of my thoughts and see Yang waving her hand in front of me.

"You kinda dozed of there, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I uh… I was just thinking… Wait, what are you even doing here Yang? It's not like you to come to the library."

"Well, I wanted to spend some time with you today, Blakey. Ruby and Weiss are with Jaune and Phyrra right now helping out with his training and Ren and Nora have wandered off to God knows where, so I thought I should spend time with my partner."

I really hope she didn't notice my bow twitch as I felt my ears perk up. I was really happy that she wanted to spend time with me, obviously, but what were we supposed to do? I just wanted to read a new book today, and that's hardly Yang's style. But I did want to be with her.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" Please have something in mind.

She took my hand and winked, causing me to tense and my face to heat up.

"You'll find out."

She then led me out of the library, which I'm pretty sure everyone else was happy about and began leading me away from Beacon. In was night time, and although Professor Ozpin didn't mind us being out too late, I still felt a little uncomfortable. Yang's hold on my hand tightened as she took me further away from Beacon, and we soon arrived to our destination. I had no idea why, but we were at the cliff of the Emerald Forest, which look even more dangerous at night. I wasn't scared, mind you, I was just… Wary.

"Yang, why have you brought me here?" She let go of my hand, which I was a little sad about.

"Well, if I'm being perfectly honest, I have no clue. I just wanted to be away from Beacon."

I was confused on why, but I didn't ask since Yang began to walk closer to the edge of the cliff, sitting herself down and sighing.

"You gonna come sit next to me?"

I froze for a moment, but quickly complied and walked to the edge as well, setting myself down next to her. She smiled at me and looked back at the forest. I did the same, wondering why she was. The forest didn't exactly look the best, especially at night since it was a little harder to see. Well, in her cause I guess, since I can see perfectly fine since… Yeah.

"Hard to believe this dull place has so many great memories, huh?"

I look at her, still looking across at the forest with a smile on her face. Her smile really was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. Her smile, her eyes, her hair that no one could ever touch without getting a punch to the face, the list goes on really. I've has these thoughts about her ever since we became partners, a small crush getting way out of hand. I haven't told her anything yet, as I'm certain she wouldn't have the same feelings I do since she seems to drool over many of the male students when they walk around at night with their shirts of and flirt with her. I wouldn't label myself as the jealous type, but I did get a little annoyed when they did that. Hopefully Yang didn't notice that. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Yeah, it does. It was the first time we all came together as a team with everyone and made it out of here alive. Defeating the Nevermore and the Death Stalker sure was difficult, but we pulled through."

"We were all totally badass in there, it was awesome!"

I chuckle at Yang, turning to see her smiling at me. I smile back, my heart beating just a little bit faster. I turned away, feeling my face burning again and my ears fall flat. I both loved and hated the way Yang made me do that, and wished I could make her feel the same. I shake my head again, trying to get these barbaric thoughts out of my head before I ruin everything. Luckily, I didn't, as we spent the next couple of hours talk about nonsense really, which made me extremely happy.

"And that's why I can never trust Ruby in the kitchen, especially when the cookie jar is on the top shelf."

"I wouldn't trust her either, must've taken you hours to clean up that mess."

Yang giggles and soon puts her hands behind her head and lays herself down, looking up at the sky.

"I'm just glad everything's worked out for us. Ruby's made way more friends than I thought she would, we're on the same team and we've been able to spend more time with each other, it's been great. And I'm glad you and Weiss are on our team too, and that we've all grown so much closer than before."

"So, you don't think I'm a lost cause anymore?"

Yang laughs awkwardly, placing one hand over her eyes. "Nope, not anymore."

I sigh with relief after hearing that, happy that I've proven my point. I look at Yang, who still had her hand over her eyes. I didn't mean to, but I took advantage of that and just stared at her for a moment, really looking closely to detail. She really was a beautiful sight; I could really just stare at her all day. Her figure really was incredible, both slim and a good set of muscles, her hair messy yet lovely, her breasts…

"Y'know," She removes her hand and I quickly turn away, ashamed of my dirty thoughts and god damn perverted eyes.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now, Blake. You mind me asking?"

I just shake my head, not daring to look at her because my face was still very warm and I wasn't about to let her see that. I hear her raising herself up, and suddenly felt her hand on my shoulder. Against my will, I look at her, hoping she couldn't see my face too well. It was dark after all, so there's a chance…

"That time when you left us and ended up with Sun, were you thinking about coming back to us?"

I'm surprised by her question, as her voice sounded worried.

"I came back didn't I?"

Yang shook her head, taking her hand from my shoulder and turning her full body round, crossing her legs and intently looking at me.

"If we never found you, would you have made your own way back to us, or would you have run away for good?"

I couldn't answer straight away, as I myself didn't know what I would've done. I stare at her for a moment, her usual smile and cheerful attitude suddenly turned serious. I felt a little uncomfortable, looking away from her and nervously twiddled my thumbs. What would I have done?

"Well… After what I said… I guess, I thought that you all wouldn't have cared what I did, whether I came back or not. So…"

I was suddenly pushed to the ground by Yang, feeling her arms around my neck as she now lay on my chest, making me gasp and increasing my heart rate. I can't help but squirm underneath her, which really didn't do me any favours as she then decided to straddle me, leaving me nowhere to hide. As a last resort, I place my hands over my face, as it's the only option I have left to hide my blush.

"You really stress the hell outta me, you know that?"

I feel her take both my wrists and remove my hands from my face, seeing her with a huge smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow. I didn't know how to answer that, so I just lay there in silence. That seemed to work, because she continued.

"You think that after all the time we've spent together, fighting alongside each other and becoming even closer as a team that we wouldn't care about you not coming back?"

"That's how everyone else felt when they found out I was a faunus." I didn't mean to raise my voice, but I did. It was true, and I've hated those moments. Everywhere I went when I was in the White Fang, I got called nothing but 'Faunus' or 'Cat' or in some cases, 'Freak'. Yang's hand then wanders to my bow, making me instantly struggle underneath her. I'm not weak, but it wasn't easy to get someone who has the super strength of ten men – maybe even more – off of me. She has both my wrists in one hand and uses her other to untie my bow, revealing my cat ears. I turn away, unable to look at her anymore and feel myself on the verge of tears. I maintain my composure though.

"Why are you so afraid, Blake? We don't care if you're a faunus. It's just who you are, nothing to be ashamed of."

"No, it's _what_ I am, not who I am." My eyes are closed at this point, remembering using those words before and wishing I was somewhere else right now. As much as I did enjoy spending time with Yang, being straddle with my cat ears on show is far pass the limit.

"It's a part of you, Blake. You really are overthinking this. Look, maybe in the past things didn't exactly go your way, but now, they are. Every one of your friends knows you're a faunus, so you shouldn't be hiding yourself anymore. We don't mind at all."

Amazingly, I'm able to look at Yang straight in the eyes, seeing her gentle gaze looking down on me with a sweet smile. It did mean a lot to me to hear those words from her, but I still just didn't have the courage. I was a fool. Everyone I knew and cared about really didn't care about me being a faunus or my past with the White Fang, so I should be more comfortable around them, but I just wasn't. Even now, with the girl I love looking down on me with the most sincere of looks, I couldn't help but fill my head with the idea that she was judging me. I couldn't help it. I felt my tears begin to fall, which made Yang look terrified.

"Blake!"

She pulls me up and I hug her, burying my face onto her shoulder and let out my cries. I felt her wrap her arms around my waist, pulling me in tight and hushing and soothing me. Her big sister instincts must be kicking in. She begins to stroke my head, obviously being cautious of my ears. I wouldn't mind her touching, but I couldn't really tell her that because all I could do and wanted to do at the moment was cry. All my friends really did care about me, yet I continued to stay in the shadows. All I've ever wanted was to be treated as an equal, and that's exactly what I was getting from everyone, the people who I can call my friends. It was unbelievable, and emotional. I soon feel myself calming down, my cries turning into small hiccups and pull myself from Yang's embrace, offering her a small smile.

"I'm sorry."

Yang rolls her eyes and pushes me to the ground again, making my eyes widen and my blush deepen. I was about to ask what she was doing, but I was cut off by… Her lips? My eyes were clearly not at their limit as they became even wider. Yang was… Kissing me? She was _kissing _me. I honestly had no idea what to do, my thoughts flooding in like a tidal wave. She pulled away, much to my disliking, and shot me a cocky smirk.

"I'm not."

I lay there for a moment in stunned silence, letting reality catch up with me. Once it did, I felt a rare and sudden burst of courage take over me, leading me to grab her by her shirt and pull her down for me to kiss her back. I heard her giggle as we kissed, which made my ears twitch. I couldn't tell anymore if I was awake or not, but if I wasn't, I seriously hope no one plans to wake me up anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where in the world have you two been?!"

Yang scratches the back of her head and I turn my gaze to the floor as we receive an earful from Weiss. Ruby gave us a sympathetic chuckle, sitting on her bed far from the scolding. I didn't exactly want to tell Weiss why we were so late, and I hoped Yang didn't either. Just encase, I give my excuse.

"We were… At the library. Yang needed help on certain things and I got lost in a book. By the time I had finished, Yang was asleep and I saw how late it was."

I saw Yang from the corner of my eye giving me a wide eyed and impressed look. The excuse did seem perfectly plausible, so I hope Weiss would buy it. So far, all she did was place her hands on her hips, changing from her folded arms and shifted her weight to her right leg. She then gave a sigh.

"Typical. At any rate, you two best be ready now! Ruby and I have been waiting far too long for this."

"For what?" Yang raises her eyebrow.

"For the team meeting Yang! How could you forget?" Ruby jumps off her bed and grabs her book, opening to find the appropriate page.

"Oh yeah! Gosh, sorry sis, I didn't mean to forget about that."

Yang then makes her way to her own bed and makes herself comfortable, lying on her side and waiting for the meeting to begin. I apologise again to Weiss, who just waves it off and sits on her own bed. Taking it that we were off the hook, I made my way to my own bed, looking up at Yang for a moment. She gives me a smirk and a wink, causing me to blush a little. I clear my throat and take my seat.

"Alrighty then, Team RWBY! Today's meeting consists of…! Uh…"

We all turn to Ruby, waiting to find out what was on the agenda. She's taking too long for my liking, so I take one of my books and begin from where I left off.

"Uh Weiss, I think you got the dates mixed up."

From what I could hear, Weiss was in disbelieve from Ruby's statement, but later quiets down when she has the book in her hands. Apparently, the meeting was meant for next week, which suddenly made Weiss' scolding at us look pretty foolish. I hear Yang laughing from her bunk.

"So Weiss, got something you wanna say to me and Blake here?"

Weiss is clearly embarrassed now, but she maintains her 'Princess' composure and utters an apology, shortly leaving the room after. I hear Ruby and Yang laughing.

"Look at me, I'm Weiss, I'm prim and proper and I a line all my pens in order from largest to smallest when in class!"

I couldn't help but chuckle along with Yang's howling laughter while Ruby put on her little Weiss act. I turn myself back to my book, but it's a little hard to read with Yang and Ruby now beginning to mimic all the rest of our friends. If they had done me, I wasn't paying much attention. I began to try and unravel what happened between me and Yang. We had kissed – twice actually – that much was clear, but everything else wasn't. I no longer had some little petty cruse on her, oh no, not anymore. But, should I go so far as to say I… Love her? I mean, there are significant differences between us so would a relationship between us even work? True, we are partners, but only because she was the first person I saw – well, heard rather – in the forest. That was the best thing that ever happened to me, though now the kisses seem to have overtaken that. Could that of been fate? I don't know. I don't know how to see things anymore. All I know is that I did really want to kiss Yang again. And maybe…

"Blake!"

I shake my head, looking to see Ruby who had somehow made her way quietly to my bedside and Yang with her head dangling from her bed. Both have the same wicked grin on their faces, causing my ears to twitch and my guard to rise.

"What?"

The two exchange looks and giggles, and soon Yang jumps from her bed and lands on the floor with a loud thud. I see Ruby begin to walk towards the chest of draws, but I'm later met with Yang standing right in front of me. I look up to see her with a smirk, her hand soon making its way to my bow. Without thinking, I use my book to smack her hand away, not wanting my ears to be revealed again. Yang's pretty set on her target however, and she pushes me down on my bed, holding both my wrists over my head with one hand. My face must've been as red as Ruby's cape as Yang began to laugh at me.

"Don't worry; it's just me and Ruby! We're just gonna help loosen you up and let you have fun!"

I raise my eyebrow at her, confused on what she was talking about. She takes the opportunity to take off my bow, making me panic. Yang helps me from my bed, pulling me up until I'm standing up with her. I felt my ears perk up when Ruby revealed what she was searching for in the draw, shouting a proud 'Found it!' once she did. I was both terrified and excited for what was about to happen.

"Okay Yang, you ready for this?"

"You know it, sis! Us verses Blake, the ultimate smack down."

Things were less dramatic than the two sisters were making it out to be, but I didn't care about that. If they really were going to play this humiliating game with me, then the only way for me to keep even one shred of dignity was for me to win. I stand at the ready, focused on my target. Ruby has the most childish smile on her face as she cries,

"LET'S PLAY YARN BALL!"

And just like that, I pounce. Ruby quickly throws the ball of yarn to Yang, who only caught it because she was a few inches taller than me. I attempt to swipe it from her hand, which almost works, but Ruby's speed surpasses mine greatly. Ruby's crouched on her bed, waving the ball of yarn around and teasing me. I pounce again, much faster this time and I'm able to grab the yarn from her hand, but just when I thought I had my moment of glory, Yang tickles my sides, causing me to jump and squeal and, unfortunately, drop the yarn. I hiss, causing Ruby to move back and Yang to stare. I then hit the ball out of Yang's hand, rolling it across the floor. I pounce for it again, this time with Yang having a tight hold around my waist, trying to pull me back. We tumble to the ground and soon see a familiar white pair of boots, one foot tapping. My feline instincts begin to wear off and I look up to see Weiss reaching down to pick up the ball of yarn, placing her other hand on her hip. Realising what had just happened, I lay my head down on the floorboard.

"Hey there Weiss! We uh… We were uh…" Ruby isn't as quick with excuses as I am.

"Practicing battle strategies and formations! Gotta work on that Bumblebee ya know?"

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Do you guys think I was born yesterday? We can all hear you from downstairs jumping around and laughing!"

The room fell silent for a moment, until we all heard Weiss… Chuckle? My ears perked up.

"We were all set to join you as I figured you guys had used the yarn ball on Blake, but Miss Goodwitch gave us the dirtiest of looks, so Jaune and Phyrra went back to training and I had to stop you guys."

"What about Ren and Nora?" Yang loosens her grip on me, which was a relief.

"I think they're probably down in the kitchen making pancakes or something. That's all I heard Nora singing."

I lift my head to see Weiss no longer at the door. She had already made her way back to the chest of draws and returned the yarn back in its place. I was both relieved and upset.

"I think its best we play games like this outside, okay guys?"

Ruby and Yang agree, I just lift myself up and make my way out the door.

"Blake?"

"Just going for a walk."

I didn't want to turn back to explain myself, I just wanted to get away. I closed the door behind me, making my way down the hallway. Seconds later I hear the knob turning and I quicken my pace, making it out of sight just in time. I continue this pace until I make it outside, not able to pin point my place. I didn't really care about that though, and made my way through the school grounds. I find myself slumping my body down a wall, leaning my head back and sighing. That whole game was… something. I'm not exactly sure what the something was, it was just something. I was happy, angry, upset, playful, just too many mixed emotions. The game was fun, yes, and I did have a fun time with Ruby and Yang, but now, I just feel like a common pet. I doubt Ruby and Yang meant to make me feel like that, Yang just wanted to 'loosen' me up in her words and Ruby is far too caring and innocent to send any direct hate on anyone. Still, I felt foolish. The fact that Weiss was able to laugh at this clearly shows my stupidity. I say that, yet we had a food fight with Team JNPR, and that was extremely fun. So was this stupid little game with the yarn, and it was nice to have all of us together laughing and smiling, yet… I just…

"Gah!" I let out a frustrated sigh and run my fingers through my hair, scrapping against my scalp. I feel a punch in my gut once my hands felt my cat ears, still exposed. I panic, covering them quickly with my hands and hoping no one else saw me. This was bad. This was _really _bad. What if someone saw me? What if my secrets out to the whole school? What if-

"Heads up!"

I felt something land over my hands and onto my head, something made of fabric. I look up to see Yang, a smile on her face and her neck exposed. I take my hands from under the fabric and soon realise it's her scarf. She takes a seat next to me and starts to raise her hand to my head, but takes it away quickly. I look at her as scratches her head, looking a little ashamed.

"I'm sorry Blake; I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It's just that Sun told me that faunus do react to their animal like instincts, and they can have so much fun with it! So I talked to Ruby and Weiss about it and we thought you'd like to play that game with us. Weiss was meant to play, but I guess she was too embarrassed with the whole 'Yelling at us for no reason' business. I was hoping this game was gonna cheer you up, but boy was I wrong…"

She turns to me, offering an apologetic smile and shrug. "Next time, just go right ahead and punch me in the face if I go too far, okay?"

I laugh at that comment, causing her to laugh to. My nerves are still present around her, so I look forward and clench one side of her scarf on my head.

"It's not that I didn't enjoy it…" If Yang was a faunus, then either her ears would've perked up or her tail would start wagging. She knelt up, looking at me with delight. I move my hand in front of her face, encase she tackles me to the ground again.

"The game was fun, I won't lie. It just… Left me with a lot of questions."

"Well, ask 'em!"

I raise an eyebrow as Yang places herself comfortably against the wall, arms behind her head and ears sharp. "Shoot."

"Well… I…" I don't even know where to start. Do I ask about the whole faunus game plans they have or ask about us? I did want to know the answer to both…

"What am I to you all?"

Yang looks at me for a moment, and then turns her head away to think about the question. I think that this question speak for the two I had in mind. Maybe Yang can tell me how Weiss and Ruby feel about me, and then how she does. That'll hopefully explain the game and maybe our relationship now.

"I can't exactly speak for Ruby and Weiss per say, it'd be better if you asked them directly. But, I can give you an overview. Ruby really adores you, from your fighting style, to your immense book reading to your cat like habits, the list goes on really. She looks up to you, and not just in the literal sense. She doesn't want to do anything to upset you and wants you to have fun, which is funny since that's exactly how I felt about her when we first arrived at Beacon!"

Wow… I shouldn't be so amazed that Yang would know that since they're sisters, but it just felt so nice to hear that. I knew Ruby would never mean to hurt me in any way, but to hear that she looks up to me is quite the compliment. No one's ever looked up to me before.

"Weiss, well she's a mixture isn't she? With the whole business between her Granddad's business and the White Fang, she pretty much does have a thing against faunus. But you heard her yourself; she doesn't care about your past, she just cares that you talk to us more rather than run off. You'll probably get an earful of that once we go back."

And I wasn't looking forward to it. True, Weiss and I did have our moments before, and things did look pretty dark, but we have made it past them with way more ease than I thought we would. Ever since then, we've been closer, and Weiss has gotten more use to faunus, considering me and Sun aren't receiving too many death stares.

"And me…"

I turn to see Yang's face inches away from my own, making me blush. She kisses me lightly and giggles, soon laying her head down on my lap.

"I'm trying to figure that one out, kitty."

I feel my ears perk up, feeling both scared and happy about that comment. I look down at Yang, her eyes closed and her smile wide. I give her a small smile and lightly begin to stroke her hair, surprisingly, not being told to stop.

"You and me both."

"We might be able to figure it out if we kiss again."

Violet eyes open to meet amber, as we stare at each other for a moment. She raises herself up, sitting upright to my left and smiling at me. My ear twitches, my nerves kicking in again, but I do my best to ignore them as I begin to lean towards Yang. Our lips meet again, only for a moment as I pull away from Yang, seeing her raise an eyebrow.

"I… Nerves…" She's seen my act like a complete cat, so this couldn't be any more embarrassing than that. She cups my face, the temperature of her hands slowly warming up my cold checks, causing me to let out a low purr. Before I could turn away, Yang's lips are already dominating my own. I'm not sure how long we kissed for, but by the time we had finished wrestling each other's tongues and fallen into each other's embrace, we were both breathing pretty heavily.

"We should really go back."

"Do we have to?" Yang wines as she begins to twirl a strand of my hair. "I was just getting started."

I take a deep breath and maintain my composure, offering her one of my own smirks. "There's always tomorrow."

She smirks back, lifting herself and me up at the same time, keeping her arm around my waist.

"Then let's hurry back and sleep, I so wanna continue this."

Even though I can feel myself blushing, I have a strange sense of confidence for tomorrow. I wrap my own arm over her shoulder as we make our way back to our dorm, hopefully not coming back to a foot tapping Weiss. Luckily, we didn't as Weiss and Ruby were already asleep. Once dressed into our sleepwear, Yang and I had one last kiss before we tucked ourselves in for the night. I lay there for a moment, my biggest question finally being answered; I was indeed in love with my partner, Yang Xiao Long.


End file.
